His Bark Is Worse Than His Bite
by JeanneZ84
Summary: A lot of understanding goes along way


**His Bark Is Worse Than His Bite**

**By JeanneZ84**

**It was 2:00 a.m in the morning when Mark got the call from Teddy Hollins saying that he needed Mark's help and that he was only allowed this one phone call.**

**Teddy said to Mark on the phone Hey I'm sorry Skid for waking you up but I need your help. I'm in the L.A. lock up and it really looks bad.**

**Mark sat up finally in bed and said "Teddy I'll be right there. **

**Mark hung up the phone and jumped quickly out of bed put on his slippers and grabbed his robe and put it on and then headed to the main house. He began pounding on the door yelling at the top of his lungs.**

**HEY! HARDCASTLE! OPEN UP ALREADY WILL YA!**

**Hardcastle just laid there and listened to the pounding for a few minutes.**

**Milt looked at the clock on his night stand and saw it was after 2:00 in the morning. Finally he came down the stair steps grumbling after a few minutes of this.**

**When he opened the door he roared.**

**MCCORMICK! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?**

**McCormick spoke in a rush. Look judge I know it's late but I need your help No! I mean Teddy really needs your help.**

**Hardcastle looked at Mark and said well McCormick I know you need help or you are going to after waking me up at this hour.**

**No Judge wait, it's Teddy he is in L.A. lock up and he said it looks bad judge. I told him I would be right there. Judge come on we gotta go now.**

**McCormick if you think I'm gonna go out at this hour of the morning just to get him out of jail you are even crazier than I thought before.**

**What did he do this time anyway?**

**I don't know judge all he told me was it was bad.**

**McCormick it will wait til morning.**

**No! Judge look! He's in trouble and he needs our help.**

**McCormick we'll get him in the morning. Go back to bed will ya.**

**Judge I know it's about 2:15 in the morning but judge it's important.**

**Look McCormick,you are damn lucky right now that you aren't in a cell right along with him for banging on my door and getting me out of bed at this hour of the morning.**

**Look judge I know and I am sorry but this is so important can't we please talk about this afterward and then anything you want I'll do it?**

**Hardcastle looked at McCormick and saw the sincerity in his face. He finally said alright already McCormick we'll go and get him out right now. Let me get dressed first. I'll be back down in a minute.**

**After about five minutes Hardcastle came stomping down the stairs and headed in the kitchen and saw that McCormick had a cup of coffee already for him when he came in.**

**He said in a bit of a gruff voice McCormick just keep your shirt on. I'm gonna drink some of this coffee then we can go get Teddy out of lock up.**

**McCormick stood there with his arms crossed against his chest watching him drink his coffee.**

**Then finally Judge Hardcastle got up from his chair and said lets go McCormick.**

**They headed out to the truck and as they entered they fastened their seat belts and took off.**

**For the first few minutes it was silent and McCormick appreciated it.**

**He knew that later on there would be hell to pay for waking Hardcastle at such an early hour of morning just to get Teddy out of jail. McCormick was for now very grateful.**

**Time had passed and the trip to the lock up was a long one.**

**Judge Hardcastle and Mark McCormick walked in and Hardcastle went to the desk and said I understand Teddy Hollins was brought in. We're here, pointing to McCormick, to see him.**

**The officer in charge said right this way Judge Hardcastle.**

**Judge Hardcastle and Mark McCormick followed the officer back to Teddy's cell.**

**On the way walking down Hardcastle whispered low but in a gruff tone McCormick let me handle this ok?**

**Yeah Judge whatever you say.**

**Teddy heard the door to the cell being unlocked and opened and Judge Hardcastle and Mark McCormick walked in.**

**Aw Judge Hardcastle I never thought Skid would get you out of bed for this.**

**Judge Hardcastle just turned and glared at McCormick and then turned back to Teddy and said well Teddy what did you go and do now?**

**Standing there with a scowl on his face and a growl in his voice he said Out with it Teddy!**

**Mark leaned towards him and said must you be so hard on him judge?**

**Hardcastle looked at Mark and said shut up McCormick you're in enough trouble with me already don't push it.**

**Mark backed off and sat down.**

**Milt turned back to Teddy and said what did you do this time Teddy?**

**Teddy said well Judge Hardcastle I dropped a date off at her door and she asked me in for some coffee.**

**When I opened her door for her, her burglar alarm went off and when we entered the inside we found her place trashed. **

**I helped her straighten up.**

**Then left after I had a cup of coffee.**

**I got home and was met by the cops and was brought here for burglary.**

**The judge just stood there puzzled.**

**Hardcastle finally said Teddy there is a piece missing here.**

**McCormick couldn't help it. He had to say it.**

**McCormick spoke up and said yeah right judge, like there must of been a piece missing when someone got sent to prison for driving his own car.**

**Hardcastle turned to McCormick with a growl and said McCormick it's not to late for a cell of your own ya know.**

**McCormick whispered sorry judge.**

**Hardcastle turned yet again towards Teddy and said well Teddy I will go sign the paper work and get ya out of here.**

**Will be right back Teddy.**

**Hardcastle said McCormick lets go take care of this. **

**After a few minutes of waiting Teddy heard yet again the lock on the cell door being unlocked then the door opened Hardcastle came in with Mark and said come on Teddy you're free to leave. Lets get out of here.**

**They arrived back at Gulls-Way after getting Teddy out of jail and then finding out by calling Teddy's date that there was some type of mistake.**

**She had told them that it was all a mix up and that she called the police and reported the break in not thinking Teddy had been there before.**

**She said they must have found Teddy's finger prints in the place and just assumed it was him after they ran a check on him finding out who he was and his record.**

**As they went in to the main house all was quiet for a few seconds then McCormick cheerfully now judge do you want a late breakfast or early lunch?**

**Hardcastle just looked at him in silence briefly then he finally said well kiddo what ever you want to do go for it.**

**Then Hardcastle headed for the den saying just tell me when it's ready.**

**McCormick looked back at the man walking toward his den and he began to realize that no matter what came up or what he did come hell or high water the consequences would never be all that bad to deal with and they'd make it through it all.**


End file.
